


How it Is

by Jagged1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1
Summary: Sally Donovan has a job to do, even if she doesn't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right when Reichenbach aired and I haven't watched since, so I don't expect it to be accurate still. I just wanted to upload it because 1: I'm still fond of it and 2: at the time of Reichenbach no one was writing anything about the cops and as a forensic science student, it bothered the hell out of me,

Sally watches him leave, but the doubt which has plagued her since hearing that little girl scream stays. Children don’t lie. Still. She has to give him the benefit of the doubt first. So she goes back over the case, looking for anything at all that she can work with. There’s not much. She knows what she has to do.

Lestrade fights her and she knows why he does. The freak’s helped them for a long time and Lestrade cares too much about everyone sometimes. But this is what they do. This is their job and someone has to look at it rationally.

She knows she was the one to start this, but as she listens to the chief super she has to clench her fists hard to stop from speaking out of turn and defending her D.I. She knows all the work they put into all those cases, she knows she could’ve protested harder to keep him out, but he got results. In the end, that’s all that matters.

She stays out of the way when they actually arrest him. She only speaks up when the others have left, reminding John of the warning she gave him. There’s no smugness, just acceptance of something she was hoping she was wrong about. No one wants to be right about this.


End file.
